Shugo chara ! Continuación de la historia
by gatoandmollo
Summary: Este fic lo eh escrito porque yo creo q así como yo , todas las fans de shugo chara queríamos ver que sucediera algo entré amu e ikuto , y que no los interrumpiera tardase obviamente , y que lo malo que yo creo q fue q ikuto era mayor que amu y talvez por eso no funcionaba esa pareja bueno ojalá les guste y que lo que nos insatisfechas se aga realidad y arriba amuto!
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

Amigo Shugo

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ikuto se fue de gira con su orquesta , mi nombre es hinamori amu ! Casi nada ha cambiado desde entonces estoy en tercero de secundaria mmm bueno algunos cambios que han sucedido bueno son , tadase se cortó el cabello se ve mucho mejor y más masculino , nadeshiko o bueno nahihko se metió a una escuela de baile muy popular aquí en Japón , yaya ella es la que me impresiono más , al parecer se fue de viaje a canada sin despedirse ... , rima ella bueno esta igual y esta estudiando para convertirse en modelo , estoy en mis últimos meses de terminar tercero de secundaria , tengo que hacer mi examen para ingresase en la escuela preparatoria , como a mi papa le ofrecieron trabajo en otro país ( Francia ) tenemos que mudarnos para aya , y bueno va a ser muy difícil para mi poder olvidar todo lo que paso aquí , y si se preguntan que paso con : Ran , Miki , SU , y día bueno ellas están bien anteriormente habían desaparecido pero regresaron y también desapareció un integrante muy importante para mi ... Yoru desapareció del lado de ikuto , por cosas a que no comprendo muy bien , los demás shugo chara de todos están bien y bueno eso es todo lo que se de todos ... Excepto de ikuto ... Mmmmm estoy preguntándome que estar haciendo en este momento ?

Bueno mañana son mis exámenes de ingreso .

\- después de los exámenes de ingreso-

E sacado muy buenas calificaciónes por mi sola así q estoy muy orgullosa de mi , sólo falta preparar las maletas y... Despedirme de todos ...

?: amu ! Que haces

Amu: ohhhh Tadase!

Tadase: me entere de que te cambiarás de escuela , estará muy lejos ?

Amu : ... Digamos que esta más lejos de lo debido .

Tadase: aaaahhhh :( entonces ya no estarás por aquí por un tiempo verdad ?

Amu: mmm no

Tadase : talvez te encuentres por aya a ikuto-Nissa

Amu: :D si talvez ! Me encantaría verlo

Tadase: enserio...D:

Amu : si claro porq no ? :D

Tadase: ...

Amu: bueno tadase me tengo q ir a hacer mis maletas , y después a despedirme de todos

Tadase : aa- espera amu

Amu: que pa-

( tadase le da un beso en la mejilla a amu )

Amu : ... Bueno ... Adiós !

( llega a su casa )

Amu: Tadaima!

Mama: a ! Amu ayúdame por aquí con las maletas

( amu mira todo a su alrededor , ya no hay nada en su casa )

Amu :: (

Mama: amu no estés triste , sólo nos vamos por un tiempo después podemos regresar .

Amu : si no te preocupes estoy bien !

Hermana: one-san ! Ya llegaste

Amu: oo hola!

Bueno nos vamos amu!

Amu : todavía no ! Me tengo q despedir de todos

Mama: si era bien solo no tardes

( fui corriendo a despedirme de la más hermosa pareja Utau y el ... , también de la Manager de Utau , el profesor ... Y también de easter no puedo creer que después de todo nos convertimos en amigos ...

Amu: bueno es hora de Irme bueno no para siempre pero por un largo tiempo

(En el avión directo a Francia : muy buenas noches pasajeros les habla su capitán estamos a unos momentos de aterrizar en nuestro objetivó , por favor abrochence sus cinturones - gracias

Mama: hemos llegado ahora solo falta encontrar nuestra nueva casa

Papa : estoy muy emocionado cariño , como creerás que sea nuestro trabajo ?

Mamá: no perder tal vez al igual que todos agotador

( después de muchas preguntas de direcciones y caminos encontramos nuestra nueva casa , parecía una de esas casas nuevas y modernas , de afuera era blanca y de adentro muy rústica . Era hermosa me quede sin palabras ...

Amu : mama esta será nuestra nueva casa ?

Mama: si amu ! Es hermosa no es así

Amu: como es q consiguieron tan lujosa casa

Mama: es de uno de tus tíos más lejanos , nos dejo quedarnos el tiempo que estaremos aquí

Amu: oooooo

Mama: bueno vallan a desempacar y a darse una ducha y si quieres amu puedes ir a dar un paseo por la tarde pero no vallas muy lejos sino te perderás , tal vez conoscas nuevos amigos . !

Amu: Si!

( en el cuarto )!

Ran, Miki, Dia: Amu-chan!

Amu: chicas lo siento no las saque en todo el día , deben estar cansadas

Chicas: no te preocupes amu- chan!, esta muy bonita la nueva casa amu !

Amu: Me encanta ... Me Oigan mas podria acompañar un paseo por la noche tarde

Chicas: Si!

( en la noche , después de haber sacado las maletas y haberse bañado salí a el paseo nocturno con Ran, Miki,su, y día )

Chicas : amu-chan no te da miedo estar aquí sola en la noche ?

Amu : no ! Y además las tengo a ustedes

( seguí caminando y pase por un pequeño callejón oscuro , de repente sentí que alguien me jalaba de la mano y atrayendo me al callejón )

Chicas: amu-chan!

Amu: ik ...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap:2

Amu: ik... IKUTO!

Ikuto: hola amu , que haces aquí ?

Amu: primero sueltame !

Ikuto: pero porque ! Todavía tengo que olfatearte bien recuerda que ya no nos hemos visto desde hace tiempo

( empieza a olfatear a amu )

Amu: ikuto!

( amu golpea a ikuto y lo separa de ella )

Amu : /:(

Ikuto : :'(

Amu: mmmm bueno ikuto que haces aquí

Ikuto : así q si te intereso

Amu: sólo preguntaba!

Ikuto : bueno la orquesta me ha dado unas vacaciones , como llevo mucho tiempo con ellos me dejaron días libres

Y tu amu que haces aquí ?

Amu : amm bueno la cosa esta así ( amu le cuenta todo a ikuto )

Chicas: amu-chan! Nos espantaste ! ...ikuto?!

Amu: si es ikuto esta aquí de vacaciones

Chicas : y yoru ? Dónde esta yoru ? Yoru!

Amu: ikuto aún no regresa yoru ?

Ikuto : no ... Y llevo mucho esperando .. ( ikuto le enseña el huevo de yoru a amu )

Amu: mmmm q triste :'(

Ikuto : quisieras venir a un lugar conmigo ?

Amu : am otro parque de diversiones ?

Ikuto : mmm no algo mejor

Amu : extrayo ese parque de diversiones y pensar que lo derrumbaron , amaba ese parque

( ikuto toma a amu de la mano y ella se sonroja )

Ikuto: ya llegamos

Amu: ?! Aaaaaaaa que bonito

( ikuto llevo a amu a un acuario)

Amu : ._. Peroo... Ya esta cerrado

Ikuto : no te preocupes ven conmigo

( ikuto carga a amu y la lleva entre sus brazos pero...)

Amu: aaaaaaa! Ikuto bajameee! :"|

Ikuto: porq , pensé q te gustaba estas muy roja ? :D

Amu: (golpea a ikuto y se bajá de sus brazos )

( amu e ikuto entran al acuario por un pasadizo secreto según ikuto)

Ikuto: sabes te extrañe ...(abraza a amu )

Amu: aaaaaaa! Ikuto! Sueltame

Ikuto: Me gustaría que tuvieras mi edad

Amu : :"| ... Y que se siente tener 19

años ikuto ...

Ikuto: es aburrido ... Sin alguien ...

Amu: estas aquí tu solo ?

Ikuto : si

Amu: y en donde vives o en donde te ospedarte

Ikuto : en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí

Amu: oh! Por cierto no te he preguntado , como esq me reconociste ?

Ikuto: tu eres la única niña de pelo rosa con cuatro shugo chatas volando al rededor y además tu olor lo tengo muy grabado de cuando me quede en tu cuarto

Amu: si ! No me recuerdes eso , era lo peor que me había sucedido ( pero en verdad estaba muy feliz )

Ikuto: pero porq si disfrutaste viéndome en la noche mientras dormía

Amu: eso no es cierto ! Yo no soy una persona pervertida como tu jjjjmm

Mm ikuto te iba a preguntar algo , porq desapareció yoru

Ikuto: más o menos lo que se es que cuando te vuelves mayor tu shugo chara se mantiene en el interior

Amu: si te regalaran un deseo , desearías ser menor de edad ?

Ikuto: mmmm porq acaso quieres que sea menor de edad para estar contigo ?

Amu : eso no es cierto ! Sólo lo decía para que regresara yoru no sea-

Ikuto: talvez lo haría

Amu: pero y que pasaría con tu orquesta ?

Ikuto: no importa seguiría en ella , reciben a menores de edad así q no importa

Amu: ...

Ikuto: ahora quieres ver la magia de esto

( ikuto presiona un botón de una cabina y en una alberca se pueden observar luces en el agua )

Amu: porq hay luces ?

Ikuto: el plantón brilla en la noche si hay luz ultravioleta

Amu: que hermoso ... ( amu mira su reloj )! Que ya es tan tarde ! Me tengo q ir si no llegare tarde me voy adiós ikuto

( amu extiende la mano para despedirse de ikuto pero ikuto la toma , la pone contra el y le da un beso en la nariz , amu se sonroja mucho )

Ikuto: me gusto verte de nuevo amu

Amu: (sin aliento) ...a..a..aaaaaaaa! Mi segundo beso de nariz

Ikuto: o cielos

Chicas: amu-chan es hora de irnos

Amu: adiós ikuto !

(Corriendo hacia su casa)

Amu:aaaaaaaa que me pasa ? Porqué mi corazón se aceleró en ese momento

Chicas: amu-chan esta enamorada !

Amu:cállense sino las matare!

Chicas: jijijiji

(Eh?...ehhhhhhhhh!...me he perdidoooo!)

Amu:por donde ! Donde era ? ! Por aquí ! No ahhhhh

( después de dar muchas vueltas amu se cazó y se desplomó )

? : estas bien?

Amu : amm si ...

?: te puedo ayudar

Amu: si gracia- Luluuu!

Lulu: amu u!

Amu: como estas hace mucho q no te veo te vez irreconocible

Lulu: a sí me hice un cambio de look no creí que lo notaras , como eres tan despistada

Amu: oye! ( amu mira detenidamente a Lulu ) ( se da cuenta de que ahora tiene el pelo largo y chino , y más guapa )

Woaw pareces actriz de película !

Lulu: amm gracias ( de sonroja ) y.. Tu que haces aquí

Amu: pues verás ( amu le cuenta todo a Lulu)

Lulu: aa ya veo mmm hace mucho que no visito Japón , soy muy feliz aquí , mama se ha vuelto una gran actriz de películas y yo en su joyera personal

Amu: oooh que lindo! Aaaaaaa voy a llegar tarde

Lulu: estas perdida ?

Amu: jejenejeje si ! No encuentro la ruta que seguí aneriormente aaaaaaa que ago

Lulu: porq no le hablas a tu mama?

Amu: ooooooo cierto ( amu saca su teléfono y llama) mama! Me e perdido no encuentro la ruta a casa me das la dirección

?: en verdad que eres una despistada

Amu: ikuto! Que haces en mi casa ?!

Ikuto: más bien porque me estas llamando y diciéndome mama?! Es acaso que esta llamada la hiciste porque no puedes vivir sin m- ( amu cuelga el teléfono y ahora si llama a su casa y le podrá su mama la dirección )

Bueno gracias Lulu ahora me tengo que ir

Lulu : si talvez nos veamos en la escuela

Amu: oooh de me había olvidado ahhhh la escuela

( a la mañana siguiente )

Chicas : amu -chan !

Amu: aaaaaa que (bostezo ) aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya es tan tarde

(Rápidamente de cambia y va con su mama por el desayuno)

Ya me voy

Mama: buena suerte amu-chan

Amu: mmmmjmj

(Corriendo hacia la escuela con su nuevo uniforme y de nuevo a su manera )

Amu: (choca con alguien) aaa ta ta ta duele

?:...

Amu: oh lo siento

?; si...no te preocupes

(Amu le ayuda a levantarse )

Amu: hola como te llamas

?: mi nombre es ...


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

?: me llamo tirey

Amu: ta-i-rey ummm mucho gusto en conocerte tairey jamás había escuchado ese nombre

Tairey:...

Amu: mmm bueno adiós se me hace tarde !

Tairey: ( saca su celular ) hinamori amu localizada su señoría

?: si... Perfecto no la pierdas de vista , tenemos que saber si es la legendaria chica que todos cuentan que es " hinamori amu la que tiene cuatro shugo charas

Tairey: si su señoría

?: bien te llamo luego tairey

( de regreso con amu)

Amu: aaaaaaah ya casi llego ...llegue !

(Le cierran la puerta )

Amu: D: nooooooo! Mi primer día de clases tarde!

?: hola

Amu: amm hola?

?: llegaste tarde

Amu: si...

?: bueno espera

(Amu se da cuenta que es una chica de pelo largo de color negro muy alta y bonita )

?: disculpe nos podría dejar pasar , esq estábamos en la sala de delegados haciendo papeleó

Maestro: oh claro yanlin

Amu: ohhhh

Maestro: oye tu!

Amu: amm si?

Maestro : eres nueva verdad

Amu: am si

Maestro : pasa y preséntate

( el maestro deja pasar a amu y al parecer a la llamada yanlin y pasa a amu al frente para que se presenté )

Amu: ( mmmm como me presento , no quiero q me pase lo mismo como en mi otra escuela ) aaahhhh... Mi nombre es hinamori amu...mucho gusto ( ahhh como haber sonado ,que pensarán de mi aaaaaaa! )

(Toda la clase empieza a hablar de ella diciendo que era muy atractiva , de echo amu había cambiado mucho este tiempo , se había dejado largó el pelo , ahora era más alta y delgada y se veía mucho mejor en su uniforme que cuando Utau iba en la preparatoria )

Yanlin: siéntate al lado de mi amu :D

Amu: mmmm si !

( durante el receso )

Yanlin: te gustaría almorzar conmigo amu

Amu: si ... Pero en un momento necesito ir al baño

(De regreso del baño)

?: hola hinamori amu -san ! :)

Amu: aa! Hola ?

?: aquí arriba

( de arriba del salón salta una chica de cabello corto , castaño , con fleco , de ojos cafés y muy risueña al parecer)

?: hola ! Me llamo momo andrelin ! Mucho gusto en conocerte ! Había escuchado de que alguien nuevo llegaría así q quizá hacerme tu amiga !

Amu: mmm hola an...

Andy: puedes llamarme andy ok ?

Amu: mmmmm si

( andy sigue a amu y se encuentran con yanlin )

Yanlin: hola amu veo que ya cónociste a andy

Amu: mmm si

Yanlin: ella es mi mejor amiga

Amu: oh ya veo

?: hola ! Como están

Yanlin: oh hola Daniel

Amu: quien es andy ?

Andy: ... :"|

Amu: andy? Estas bien te ves muy roja

Andy: ah ... Este ..no esq...

Daniel: hola andy !

Andy: aaaaa hola !

Daniel: hola eres amu verdad ?

Amu: am si

Daniel: un gusto conocerte me llamo Daniel valdope

Amu: ohhhh y porq conoces a Andrea ?

Daniel : a pues es mi mejor amiga y la am-quiero mucho jejejjejeje

Andy: 3.3

Daniel: bueno adiós

(Daniel se aleja )

Andy : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me gusta

Amu: ooooo! Me espantaste y porque no le dices ?

Andy: esq es mi mejor amigo y pues

Amu: ohhh ya entiendo

?: es lo que yo le he dicho desde hace tiempo pero no me quiere hacer caso !

Andy: aaaaaa no salgas métete

Amu: tu también tienes shugo charas

Yanlin: de echo todas tenemos

( Andrea y yanlin sacas a luz sus shugo a charas )

Andy: ella es momo es mi parte de ser divertida

Yanlin: ella es lil es mi parte de ser presumida

Amu : oooooh no lo sabía bueno yo les mostrare a las mías Ran, Miki, su, día salgan bueno ellas son mis shugos charas

Andy: woaw tienes muchas

Yanlin : porque tienes tantas ?

Amu: no loes pero fueron llegando ellas solas

andy : ... Siento cómo sí alguien no observara a ustedes no ?

( miran alrededor y una sombra se acerca a ellas )

amu : i-i-kuto! Que haces aquí

ikuto: hola amu

( todas se sonrojan )

yanlil: amu quien es el?


	4. Chapter 4

Amu: am bueno el es un ami-

(Ikuto la interrumpe)

Ikuto: soy su novio!

( todas se impresionan )

Amu: ikuto! Que te sucede tu y yo no somos novios

Ikuto : entonces somos amantes

Amu: aaaaaaaaaa

Ikuto: mmmm

Amu: y por cierto ikuto que haces aquí ?

Ikuto: sólo quería venir a verte en tu primer día de clases porq no deja a de pensar en ti- ( amu lo golpea y lo lleva arrastrando a la salida )

Amu: espérame a la salida ( aaaa parece que estoy cuidando a un gato )

Ikuto: entonces si sientes algo

Por mi

Amu:(se sonroja ) que - que!

Ikuto: cuando dije que era tu novio te sonrojaste y te pusiste nerviosa , tonta pervertida

Amu: tu-tu eres el pervertido quien anda diciendo eso frente a publi-

( ikuto la toma de la cintura y la abraza ) amu: aaaaaaaaaa (se sonroja y se separa de el ) Etooo te veo en la salida adiós !

( amu regresa con sus amigas )

Yanlil : woaw amu eres súper afortunada , ese chico ikuto en verdad esta guapo y además se ve que sólo se fija en ti

Amu: eso no es cierto además solo somos amigos y y el es mayor que yo

Andy : amu el también tiene shugo charas

Cuéntanos de el amu - chan

Amu: mmmm bueno el era el enemigo , al principio me quería quitar mis shugo charas pero luego se volvió bueno conmigo y me empezó a ayudar y después llego a quedarse en mi casa ( estaba feliz pero )

Andy : se quedo en tu casa ?!

Amu.: am si ...

Andy y yanlin : ._.

Amu: pero sólo aveces se subía a mi cama normalmente se dormía en el suelo ( de echo esa vez fue cuando me dijo que le gustaba ) y también tadase pero ...

Andy: tadase?

Amu: aaaaa es un amigo ...

( suena la campana )

(Después de clases - pasan volando , pero sólo en shugo chara ,si tan sólo fuera así en la vida real bueno digamos con la historia )

Yanlin y andy : nos vemos mañana amu !

Amu: si adiós

( ikuto debería estar esperándome en la entrada cuando estoy con el siento algo en mi pecho será que estoy enamorado de el ? No no no es imposible además es mayor que yo )

( amu pasa por debajo de un árbol y siente que algo la jala del brazo )

Amu:i i ikuto!

Que haces nos vamos a caer

Aaaaaa

Ikuto: aaaa te tengo

Amu : aaaaa sueltame

Ikuto : espérame oye aaaaaa nos vamos a caer aaaaaaa

( ikuto y amu se cae de el árbol y amu queda encima de el )

Ikuto: a amu

Amu: a sí lo siento

Ikuto : pesas mucho estas gorda

Amu: claro que no cállate!

Ikuto : te acompaño a tu casa

Amu: am si claro

( llegan a la casa de amu )

(Ikuto le da un beso en la nariz )

Ikuto: bueno adiós amu y no comas más o engordarás . Adiós

( pero sale de la nada un tipo enmascarado que duerme a mi de alguna manera )

Ikuto; amu! Rayos sin yoru no puedo perseguirlo!

Amu: a ahhh donde estoy todo esta oscuro

?: hola hinamori amu

Amu: quien eres ? Porqué estoy aquí

Donde esta ikuto ?

?: regresarás con tzukiomi ikuto cuando termines la prueba no te preocupes empesamos ?

Amu: que de que se trata esto

( amu se percata de que hay muchos huevos x a su alrededor )

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Amu: que es esto (empiezan a lanzarse hacia ella los huevos x ) Chicas! Chicas : si amu chan Amu: atashino kokoro unlock ! (Se ha convertido en amuleto de la fortuna ) Amu: porque de nuevo ? Aaaaaaaaaa , porque lo haces ?: solo es una prueba Amu: llenar los corazones de la gente con obscuridad es una prueba ? ?: no te estoy probando a ti Amu: chh ! Negative hato lokum ! Open hato! ( todos lo huevos desaparecen ) Que ?! (Aparece alguien en la esquina ) Amu: tairey ! Que haces aquí Tairey: perdona hinamori amu tenemos que ponerte pruebas , pero no sólo en el campo de batalla sino también en tu vida cotidiana , esta vez será interesante ( de su manga saca un huevo ) Amu: yoru!? ... Porque lo tienes tu ? Tairey : después ... Ahora lo primero ! Open hart ! ( después de que tairey mencionara esa fraze amu- chan iso calamary con el huevo de yoru ) ( su vestuario era un yumper negro y tenía orejas , cola , y guantes de gato) Esta listo ahora veamos lo que puedes hacer , nos veremos muy pronto hinamori amu ) Amu: espera -nyan ( se desvanece lo que parecía ser una guarida o algo por el estilo y amu-chan empiza a caer ) Amu: aaaaaaa! -nyan ,tschhhh hasta cuando dejare de ser un gato ya hablar así - nyan (Cuando va a llegar al suelo algo la detiene ) Amu: ikuto!? Ikuto: estas ...bien ? Amu: am su claro -nyan Ikuto: jajaja que haces vestida así amu Amu: no te burles tonto ikuto, ( amu le cuenta a ikuto que fue lo que paso ) Ikuto: ...entonces hiciste calamary con el huevo de yoru Amu: al parecer si -estemmmm ! Me podrías bajar ?! Ikuto: no hace frío y eres mi tetera humana recuerdas ! Amu: aaaaaaaa ! ( amu se baja de los brazos de ikuto ) Que voy a hacer ? Y si no se quita la calamary que voy a hacer -nyan Ikuto: haci te ves bien Amu: claro! Me veo como un gato -nyan Ikuto: enserio me gustas más haci Amu: ...("gustar?") (Ikuto saca una bola de estambre y empieza a jugar con amu) Amu: nyan, nyan ikuto ! Deja de hacer eso ! Estar así me impulsa a hacer cosas de gatos - nyan ! Ikuto: pareces toda un gato :3 Amu: ahhhhhh (bostezo ) tengo sueño - nyan , hasta mañana iku- nyan! ( ikuto jala a amu de la cintura ) Ikuto: hasta mañana pequeña gatita jajaja Amu: ikuto baka! (Al día siguiente ) Amu: aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chicas : que sucede amu -chan ? ._. ( se fan cuenta que ahora amu tiene bigotes ) Amu: que sucede ! No recuerdo que ikuto tuviera esto ! Mmm...mmmm... (Empieza olfatear algo , abre su terraza ) Ikuto: yo... Amu: que haces aquí ?! Ikuto:._. Jajajajajja que tienes en la cara Amu: tonto! Al parecer con los días va empeorando la calamary Ikuto: quieres ( le enseña unas sardinas) Amu: nyan! Quiero decir- nyan si si ! ( se sienta e ikuto juega con ella como si fuera si mascota ) Chicas : ahhhh pobre amu-chan no sabe que ikuto esta jugando con ella ... Amu: nyan! Se me hace tarde para la escuela Ikuto : segura que irás haci Amu: ._. Aaaaaaa nyan ! Que voy a hacer Mama : amu-chan estas bien ?! Amu: a no mama me siento mal creo que hoy no iré a la escuela Mama : ok no te preocupes yo llamo a la escuela Amu: fiuhhhh Ikuto: que vas a hacer en este tiempo Amu: ammm quería dar un paseo ... Espero que mama me deje ( amu le pide permiso a su mama de salír ) Mama: pero que no estabas enferma Amu: quiero ... Tomar un poco de aire fresco , tal vez y eso me ayude Mama : ...ok (En el parque ) Amu y chicas : ahhhhhhhhh relajación Amu: aaaaa todos me están viendo , le dije a mi mama que era un cosplay pero todos me están viendo aaaaa -nyan (Sueña el celular de amu ) Chicas: quien es amu-chan ?! Amu: amm ohhh! Es tadase-kun -hola? -oh-hola! Amu-chan -tadase-kun tanto tiempo, para que hablaste -ohh esq solo era para saber como estabas -mmm estoy bien -enserio , conociste nuevas personas ? -amm si -tan bien chicos -tadase! Porq lo preguntas -esq - no te preocupes- (El árbol que estaba arriba de amu salió una mano que tomo el celular y le contesto a tadase ) Ikuto: no te preocupes "tadase" amu esta conmigo , no le va a pasar nada y si preguntas si conoció chicos "no" no lo iso Tadase: i-ikuto-Nissan que hace ahí ? Oye porque estas con amu ?! ( ikuto cuelga ) Amu : porque le colgaste a tadase ! Ikuto: por nada en especial Amu : otra vez con ese carácter frívolo ?! Ikuto: ... Amu:a aveces no te entiendo- ( a amu le sale pelo en las manos de color rosa ) ssaaaaaaaaaaaa! -nyan Nyan! Nyan nyan nyan Ikuto: ._. Que te paso Amu: nyannn! Ikuto: no te entiendo (Amu se convierte en un pequeño gato rosa ) Ikuto: .-. Woaw ( de la nada aparece tairey ) ( ikuto rápidamente carga a amu ) Ikuto: que quieres aquí ?! Tairey: hay una solución para traer de nuevo a amu ... Pero tienes que adivinar lo siguiente : -hinamori amu fue obligada a hacer calamary con un shugo chara ...por favor tsukiomi ikuto dime con que shugo chara que tu conoscas hizo la transformación Lo conoces muy bien ... Ikuto: /mmmmm orejas de gato y de color rosa , muy juguetón , le gustan las sardinas .../ Tairey : aaaaaa y se me olvidaba ! Si encuentras si nombré te lo daremos pero eso tiene requisitos ... Ikuto: yoru! Tairey: felicidades así es haz acertado 


	6. Chapter 6

Ikuto: yoru !

Tairey : felicitaciones así haz acertado

( cuando tairey dijo estas palabras amu dejo de ser un gato rosa y volvió a la normalidad )

Ikuto: amu!

Tairey : si así es ya esta mejor , mmmm hubiera tardado más habría sido más divertido ver que hacías pero me han ordenado no hacerlo , bueno recuerdas que te dije tsukiomi ikuto , que si acertabas diciendo el nombre de el huevo en el que se había convertido amu te regresaríamos a yoru ... Pero con unos cargos menores claro !, bueno me tengo que ir los cambios menores aparecerán mañana temprano bueno adiós (de desvanece )

Amu : que quizo decir con cambios menores

(El huevo de yoru se abre )

Yoru : ikuto-nyan!

Ikuto: yoru !

Chicas : yoru!

Amu: oh regresaste de tu sueño yoru ...pero como no lo entiendo ...

Bueno - que ya son las 9:00 pm pero como hace un rato eran las 3:00 pm aaa mi mama me matara que ago

Ikuto : quieres que te lleve ( ikuto hace calamary con yoru y toma a amu y la carga )

Amu: (sonrojada ) aaaa! Yo yo yo puedo irme por mi sola !

Ikuto: shhh ( va saltando de poste en poste , llegan al cuarto de amu ) llegamos lo vez no es tan malo

Amu : ahhhh ( suspiro ) bueno gracias ya me voy ir a dormí-!

Ikuto ; sin tu beso de buenas noches ( jala a amu de la mano y le da un beso en la mejilla )

Chicas y yoru : ohhhhhh !

Yoru : de que me perdí (dirigiéndose a las chicas )

Ran : luego te contamos

Su : aaaaa un hermoso romance

Día y Miki : ahhhh

Yoru : iiajjjjjkkk

Ikuto : bueno adiós amu

Amu: ikuto baka !

( se mete a su cuarto )

Mama : amu -chan ?

Amu: a sí ?

Mama: cuando llegaste no te oí venir

Amu: hace un rato enserio no me viste ?

Mama : ahhh bueno no quieres nada

Amu : no mama gracias

Mama: ok

Amu: ahhhhh hoy me pasaron muchas cosas , pero algo me impresiono más

Ran : que fue amu chan

Amu : que ikuto dijera que convertida en gato le gustaba más

Su : ohhh y a tu te gusta amu ?

Amu: que eeee eso es imposible a mi no me gusta

Miki: y porque te sonrojas ?

Amu: que que ah esq yo

Día : tranquilízate amu chan si nos dices no le duremos a nadie

Amu : chicas pero usted ya saben que me gusta tadase - kun

Chicas : la verdad !

Amu: ahhhh (suspiro ) bueno les diré chicas , digamos que si me gusta tadase pero como decirlo lo lo estimo como persona y se me hace muy tierno como un personaje bonito de un manga , pero ikuto ikuto es más como .. Lo entiendo y el a mi y aveces hace cosas que no entiendo pero a mi si me gusta ! Ahhhhhh no se cómo decirlo bueno lo dije me gusta

TSUKIOMI IKUTO ME GUSTA ! Ok lo dije Ran las luces apaga las luces aaaaaaa

Día : aaaaa lo dijo

Ran : sólo que no quiere decirlo

Su : un romance que hermoso

Miki : sólo hay que averiguar si a ikuto le gusta amu

Amu: chicas ya vallanse a dormir !

Chicas : jajajaja

-al día siguiente -

(Amu abre los ojos lentamente y nota que alguien esta sobré ella , vuelve a cerrar los ojos y ...)

Amu : ikuto ?! Que te paso

Ikuto: yo

Amu: estas estas arriba de mi! Aaaaaa ! (Lo golpea tirándolo de la cama )

Yoru : ikuto !

Amu : que te paso ( ikuto esta más más de su edad de amu esta más bajito de estatura bueno ma estatura de amu y pues más como la edad de amu )

Ikuto : ahhhhh ( bostezo ) no lose amanecí esta mañana así ( se levanta ) tengo un problema ( se estira ) no me queda la ropa

Amu : y que quieres que aga

( tocan la puerta )

Mama: amu - chan ?

(Abre la puerta )

Amu : aaaa

Mama : quien es el ?

Amu: ikuto! El primo de ikuto si se llama se llama eeee

Ikuto: me llamo yoru señora gusto en conocerla soy el primo de ikuto

Mama: gusto en conócerte

Amu: ahhhh ( suspiro)

Mama:y porque estas aquí

Ikuto: a mi primo ikuto me dejo encargado de amu porque tenía lago que hacer y pues aquí estoy

Mama:porque traes esa ropa

Amu : esq como su familia dejo encargado al primo de ikuto con ikuto , no tenía ropa que le quedará y le presto la suya , pero no le quedo

Mama: mm bueno la de tu papa no le queda así que iremos de compras al rato ok adiós

( cierra la puerta )

Todos : ahhhhhh ( suspiro )

Amu : enserio yoru woaw

Ikuto : no se me ocurrió otro nombre , ohh ayer que me iba no te dormiste temprano verdad

Amu: ( se acuerda de lo que gritó anoche )

E e e no bueno estaba platicando con las chicas , escuchaste algo ?! ( amu esperaba que no escuchara nada )


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

De que hablas ?-dijo ikuto

Esq anoche Grite algo importante y no se sí lo escuchaste ?-dijo amu un poco nerviosa

(Ikuto se acuesta en la cama de amu y suspira )

No no escuche nada sólo me acosté en un techo de una casa como a una cuadra de aquí y vi tu casa y las luces seguían encendidas -dijo ikuto

Acosador !-dijo amu

Claro claro lo que tu digas -dijo ikuto cerrando los ojos y acomodandose

Ikuto ...oye !- dijo amu levantándose de su pequeño sillón rosa

Espera !- dijo yoru

Que pasa ...yoru-dijo amu

Esq ikuto no durmió bien anoche , estuvo muy pensativo y luego no pudo dormir con ...lo que le paso -dijo yoru

(En que habrá estado pensando ?)-pensó amu

Pufff... Bueno lo dejare dormir , ahora ya no tengo que esconderlo , ya lo vio mi mama así que ahhhhhhh( bostezo ) yo todavía tengo sueño , que hora es Ran?- pregunto amu

Son las 6:00am - dijo Ran sobándoce los ojos

Ahhhh(bostezo ) ok ok bueno esperemos a que den las 8 ok ? Ahora sólo me acostare y ahhhhhh (bostezo )- dijo esto amu y después se quedo dormida en su sillón

( amu,ikuto y Ran, Miki ,su , día y yoru estaban dormidos )

Yoru- susurro día al oído de yoru

Nyan?-

Yoru te podría preguntar algo ?- susurro día

(Yoru asintió con la cabeza)

En qué pensaba ikuto -dijo día

No lose pero esto fue lo que sucedió

~recuerdo de yoru ~

Aaaaaaaa (bostezo ) ( hay muchos bostezos en este capitulo XD)nyan ikuto tengo sueño podríamos ya ir a dormir nyan ?- dijo yoru

...

Ikuto nyan ?-

(Ikuto hace un Jesto de risa y luego se mete y luego se acuesta y cierra los ojos )

En qué pensabas ikuto ?-dijo yoru

En una persona -dijo ikuto

En amu?-

Porque estaría pensando en ella solo es una niña - dijo ikuto

(Yoru solo se encoge de hombros )

Ya vámonos a dor-

(Empiza a salir una luz del pecho de ikuto )

Ikuto!-dijo yoru casi dándole un paro en el corazón

Tranquilo nose que esta pasando sólo -

(Desaparece la luz )

Ikuto?- dijo yoru

Que pasa ? ... Porquería voz se escucha así ? Yoru ?! -pregunta ikuto desesperado

(Yoru le pasa un espejo )

Demonios !-dijo ikuto

Mañana iremos con amu por lo mientras durmamos estoy muy cansado como para pensar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y eso fue todo -dijo yoru

Mmmmm ya veo - dijo día

Porque ?-

Sólo era para saber algo gracias yoru -

Ahhhhhh (bostezo ) nyan! (Se duerme )-

A sí que si siente algo por amu-chan , esto lo deben saber las chicas -pensó día y luego de acostó alado de los otros shugo chara

-como a las 8-

"Amu! Amu! "

Ahhhhhhh (amu despierta rápidamente )

O sólo era un sueño (se acomoda )

Un momento yo estaba en mi sillón rosa que rayos ago aquí ? ( amu estaba en su cama y ikuto la estaba abrazándola )

"O no " se empezó a acelerar su corazón y se puso roja roja y ... Aaaaaaaaaa!

Aaaaaaaa-grito yoru

Aaaaaaaaaaa-gritaron las chicas

Que pasa ?- dijo ikuto rascandoce la cabeza

(Lo golpea amu y lo hace caer de la cama )

Que te pasa ?-dijo ikuto

Porque estoy en mi cama ?- dijo amu toda roja

No lose -dijo ikuto volteándo los ojos

Ikuto !-grito amu lanzándole una almohada a la cara

Amu -chan ! -dijo su mama abriendo la puerta de golpe y asustando a todos

Que pasa ?-dijo si mama

Araña -dijo amu

Araña?-

Si vi una araña pero ikuto ya la mato-

A ok , subí por ustedes hace un rato para ir ala tienda de ropa pero vi que estaban dormidos y no quizá molestarlos -dijo la mama

A sí enseguida me preparo y vamos a la tienda - dijo amu

Si te espero amu -chan ,y tu jovencito vamos a la sala

Si !- dijo ikuto como todo niño bueno que no rompe un plato

\- después de que amu se cambiara -

Estoy lista !-dijo amu bajando las escaleras

Mira amu-chan llame a una de tus amigas para que cuidara a yoru -dijo su mama señalando a andy y a un chico de la misma edad que ella y con el pelo negro

O hola andy -dijo amu

Hola dijo andy

Quien es el ?-

Es un amigo se llama dany -

Oh hola dany -dijo amu

Hola !-

Porque esta aquí-

Oh esq nos encontramos en el camino y decidió acompañarme -dijo andy

Ah ya veo ! -dijo amu

Bueno les encargó al chico ok ? - dijo la mama de amu

Si no se preocupe lo cuidaremos bien -dijo andy haciendo una señal de si capitán

Bueno nos vamos adiós - dijo la mama cerrando la puerta y dejando a dany y andy en la casa solos con ikuto ( que ahora es yoru :3)

Lo siento - dijo andy

No te preocupes - dijo dany

Porque me acompañaste pudiste aver dicho que no - dijo andy

Sólo quize acerlo - dijo dany

O bueno ,( duriguiendose a ikuto ) hola ! La mama de amu me dijo que eras el primo de ikuto verdad ?-dijo amu

Si :D -dijo ikuto con mucha emoción

Y como terminaste aquí ?- dijo dany

Bueno mi primo ikuto no me pudo cuidar y me encargo con amu :) -dijo ikuto

Oye tu y tu primo se llevan bien ?- pregunto andy

Si "digamos que muy bien " jajaja-dijo ikuto con sarcasmo

Ok? Bueno y que quieres hacer ? - pregunto dany

Hablar de ustedes :D-dijo ikuto

...

:# jejeje de que hablas ? Mejor hablemos de ti como por ejemplo mmmmm como te llamas ?-dijo andy muy sonrojada

Yoru y porque no quieres hablar de tu relación con dany ?- dijo ikuto intentando hacer algo

Relación ?! El y yo solo somos amigos verdad dany ( voltea a ver a dany rápidamente y se percata de que no esta ahí ) dany ?

( andy e ikuto buscaron a dany , y por fin lo encontraron en la cocina hablando con alguien )

Si no estoy haciendo nada importante ...si claro te veo aya en un rato ...aja yo ..,.,,,

Lo vez yoru solo somos amigos ...el no me toma tanto en cuenta , casi no hablamos y por suerte hoy nos vimos y mira , tu nunca haz sentido que cuando vez a esa persona que te gusta , te empieza acelerar el corazón y platicar con ella y no dejarla ir , sientes que es tu mitad faltante pero cuando algo es imposible ...-

No es cierto -dijo ikuto

Que ?-

Yo creo que si eres más constante en la vida de esa persona , serás más importante para ella -dijo ikuto

Eso te hace efectivo a ti ?-dijo andy

Hasta ahora ...si! :D-dijo ikuto

Y como se llama ?-

Quien ?-

La chica que te gusta ?- pregunto andy

Porque quieres saber no te lo diré :P- dijo ikuto y después sacándole la lengua

Si adiós ...-dijo dany terminando su llamada

Andy ?-

(Andy estaba jalando de las orejas a ikuto )

Aaa dany jejeje -

Am ok ? Oye tengo que...

Irte lo se digamos que escuche solo un poco , puedes irte no importa me quedare sola bueno ( lo toma de la mano ) listo aquí estas en la puerta , ahora...

Espera -

Ve-

Yo-

Con dios !-después de estas palabras andy cerro la puerta de un azoton

Porque isiste eso ?-pregunto ikuto

Es difícil pero a una chica no le podría funcionar tu táctica , ya que si lo haces con un chico así pensarás que eres como chicle ...así que nuestra táctica es asernos las difíciles , tu entiendes veamos si ...por ejemplo un chico te dice o hace algo lindo por ti y práctica mi táctica , no harías caso a eso y dirías idiota o otra cosa como si estuvieras enfadada pero no es así estas súper feliz por dentro -

.-.-

Jajaja lose es algo tonto y difícil de entender pero funciona ,a ti no te a pasado con tu chica ?- dijo andy

Si...todo el tiempo -dijo ikuto acordándose de cierta persona

Ohhhhh alguien esta enamorado dijo andy codeando a ikuto

~~~~~~con amu-chan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Que te parece este amu-chan ?-

Mmmmm jajajaja no -

Pero porque mira se vería tan tierno con este traje de marinerito -dijo la mama

Jajaja ( amu se estaba riendo ya que se estaba imaginando a ikuto-junior con ese traje de marinerito ) no yo estaba pensando más como una cosa que se pondría ikuto mmmmmm que podrá ser

Que tal este (le enseña un pantalón de mezclilla azul roto y una camisa negra )

Si no esta mal -dijo amu

Entonces por cuanto se quedará con nosotros ?- dijo la mama de amu

Mmm no lose ( nose como podré descubrir que le pasa a ikuto aaaaaaa no quiero que se quede haci quiero al ikuto que am- aaaaaa que estoy pensando ) -pensaba amu mientras se ponía roja como un jitomate

Amu ?-

No no pasa nada mama jeje hace Calor -dijo amu intentando encajar

~~~~~~después de las compras ~~~~~

Tadaimas!

Aaaaa hola amu -dijo andy

Y iku- dijo yoru - pregunto amu

Esta arriba en tu cama dormido -dijo andy

Hay perdona las molestias -dijo la mama

Si no importa -dijo andy

Y dany ?-

A bueno el tenía cosas que hacer :D -dijo andy

O bueno gracias -

Cuanto sería ?- pregunto la mama

O no no no sería nada al contrario me sirvió un poco de convivencia con yoru , em me tengo que irá hasta luego amu , hasta luego mama de amu itekimasu!-

Bueno amu ya veté a dormir ok ?- dijo la mama

Aaaaa si mama -

~~~~~ en el cuarto de amu ~~~~~~~

Tadaima -dijo amu

Amu-chan !

Chicas las extraye !(las abraza ) y ikuto y yoru ? -pregunto amu

Ahí amu -chan

Dijo día señalando a yoru e ikuto acostados en su cama

Oh claro ...

O se ve tan lindo dormido ikuto

(Amu se acerca a ver a ikuto )

*•* hermoso " pensaba amu-chan

Amu-chan ! -

Que pasa chicas ?

Encontramos la forma de como desee el hechizo de ikuto -dijo día

O enserio ? Cuál es !- dijo amu

Sólo-dijo Miki

Se trata -dijo su

De-dijo Ran

Un beso *-término la oración día

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!'

Shhhhhh!-

Donde cren que me creer eso donde lo leyeron ? -

Día encontró un libro en la biblioteca y era un diario de un señor que cuenta que su mujer se convirtió en pequeña y que con un beso volvió a crecer -dijo Miki

Pero como le daré un beso sin que se de cuenta ?- dijo amu

Tal vez ahora que esta dormido-desu -dijo su

(Se acerca lentamente y ve a ikuto )

Aaaaaaa no puedo no no no no

Pero si el te gusta porque no puedes ?- pregunto Miki

Aaaaa es complicado - dijo amu toda sonrojada

Amu -chan !-

Ok ok ya lo ago

(Amu se acerca lentamente a ikuto y se pone roja )

\- pensamientos de amu :

" siento como si mi corazón de fuera a salir , estoy muy nerviosa , jamás había estado así , siento su respiración es algo cálida y me calma , porque es tan difícil si supiera lo que siento por el... Bueno ahora es el momento "

( amu estaba hacer ando sus labios ha los de ikuto cuando ... Ikuto abrió los ojos y beso rápidamente amu lo cual asusto a amu y se fue para atrás )

Aaaaa! Que fue eso

(Empezó a salir una luz de ikuto y se convirtió en grande otra vez )

Ikuto!-nyan

Ikuto...?-pregunto amu

Oh amu ? Qué estoy haciendo en tu casa y tu cama y porque estas tu en el suelo

._.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8 ; ahora todo tiene sentido

._. Ah despertaste ikuto ? Jeje-dijo amu

Ikuto: que estoy haciendo aquí ?

Amu: no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ?

Ikuto: no lo siento , sólo recuerdo averte visto ayer

Amu: bueno es hora de irte no es así ?

Ikuto: mmm creo que sí , ya esta obscureciendo así que ...si

Amu : bueno te veo mañana -dijo amu tirada en el suelo

(Ikuto levanto a amu )

Que hacías en el suelo ?-dijo ikuto

Me caí y tu despertaste jeje -dijo amu muy sonrojada

Porque te sonrojas ?-dijo ikuto

Yo -yo no estoy sonrojada , tonto ! Ya te i-vas no , puues adelante adiós - dijo amu separándose de ikuto

( sólo nos hacemos las difíciles - sonaron las palabras de andy en la cabeza de ikuto ) mmmm así que es eso -se preguntó ikuto en su cabeza -(ikuto se acercó a la oreja de amu y le dijo: así que esa es tu táctica ... me encanta (la besa en la mejilla )

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ikuto -dijo amu toda sonrojada

Que te pasa ya vete ! Tonto ! Tonto !'-gritaba amu a ikuto con todas sus fuerzas aventando le almuadas

Jajaj claro ... Hasta mañana amu-chan -dijo ikuto aventando le un beso con la mano

Que rayos fue eso ._. -se preguntó amu

Amu-chan! -dijo su levantando a amu

Que ?!-dijo amu levantándose

Se te hace tarde para tu primer día de clases en la preparatoria -dijo su

Aaaaa es cierto ya es hora -dijo amu levantándose a toda prisa

...después de unos segundos ...

Ya me voy !- dijo cerrando su puerta

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta la escuela , cuando sintió que algo la sujeto de la cadera - queee! Pensó amu -

Hola!-dijo ikuto poniéndola en sus hombros

Aaaaaaa bajame! Estoy en falda -dijo amu intentado bajar

Estas segura?- dijo ikuto

Si ! Muy segura -dijo amu

(La baja de sus hombros )

Hola ikuto -dijo amu sonrojada

(Ikuto la besa )

Que haces !- dijo amu

No puedo besar a mi novia ?- dijo ikuto

Pero si apenas ayer que me lo pediste -dijo amu toda sonrojada

Y ?-dijo ikuto

Ahhhh no lo entenderías , cosa de chicas ...la escuela !-dijo amu

Que ?-dijo ikuto

Se me hace tarde !-dijo amu corruendo a toda velocidad y llegando a la puerta de la prepa un poquito antes de que cerrarán

Hay .. Hay ...-dijo amu toda cansada

Hola amu !-se escucho un grito delante de ella

Amu volteo y era andy -

Hola ...hay ...andy -dijo amu jadeando

Wooo que te paso amu -dijo andy

Casi llego tarde-dijo amu

Jaja oye- dijo Andrea cuando llegó un chico a su lado - hola !

O hola ! Dijo andy -

(Dany besa a andy)

._. Me perdí de algo- , dijo amu

No mucho , solo paso algo inesperado -dijo andy

Claroooo solo eso -

Quieres saber que paso ?-dijo andy

Si clarooooo esta bien -dijo amu

Después de ir a cuidar a yoru , me enoje con Dany , pero no me enoje realmente tu , tu entiendes entonces

/recuerdo de andy /

Al día siguiente de lo de la puerta ,

Andy !-se escucho una voz detrás de mi

Voltee y era Dany

A hola Dany ...-

Sigues enojada por eso ...-

De qué hablas ?-

De lo de la puerta -

Aaaaa eso , no -

.-. Y porque me ignoras ?-dijo Dany

A qué te refieres ?-

A qué te e estado mandando miles de mensajes y no me contestas-

A eso , no tenía internet -

Pero aparecían como ya leídos -dijo Dany

Carajo!-

Que ?!-dijo Dany

Nada nada me corte -

Déjame ver -( toma el dedo de andy )

Nooooo!-(lo suelta )

Porque no ?-

Por nada! A me tengo que ir !- adiós !- ( se va )

Tarado! Ahora que vamos a hacer -digueron todos sus amigos al momento en que andy salió corriendo

Tenías que regarla -decían unos

Y que quieren que haga ?-dijo Dany

Pues nose invitala a una cita ?-

En un restaurante ?-

Noooo mejor el cine -dijo uno

Perfecto que película le gusta ?- pregunto uno

Algo con " para " no me acuerdo bien -dijo Dany

Para... A ya se ! Paranorman !-

Que extrayo nombre -

Yo preferiría ir con ella a un concierto de Utau-chan -dijo uno

Pero sólo lo disfrutarías tu así que no -dijo Dany

Esta bien entonces una cita en el cine -dijeron todos

Y el dinero ?-pregunto Dany

Aaaaa entonces te decía ...-digueron todos y se dieron la vuelta

Claroooo!-dijo Dany

Pero esperen !-

Que ?!-

La película ya tiene tiempo que se estrenó - dijo Dany

Demonios - dijeron todos

Entonces invitala a tu casa y compras esa película -

Mmmm ok ?-dijo Dany

~en la casa de Dany ~

Gracias por acceder -dijo Dany nervioso

A sí :D -dijo andy

Bueno ahora que acabo la película ...-dijo Dany

Si ?-dijo andy

Te puedo preguntar algo ?-dijo Dany

Si ...porque no -

Te gustaría ser mi novia -dijo Dany un poco sonrojado

...pues...si...-dijo andy sonrojada

Bueno te acompaño a casa -dijo Dany

Si...claro ...-dijo andy sonrojada

-en un parque -

Déjame aquí en el parque ...-dijo andy

Esta bien ...-dijo Dany

Te veo mañana -dijo andy

Si!-

Mientras caminaba escucho a dos personas hablando (lentamente se acerco )

Eran amu e ikuto sentados en una banca , andy se acercó a escuchar

Toma ...,-dijo amu sonrojada dándole una llave )

Que es esto ?-dijo ikuto

Es un regalo!...es . Como la dumty key pero esta es sólo una llave -

Y para que es ?-

Aaaaaa yo tengo una lo vez y tu ahora tienes una entonces eso significa -

Amu chan -dijo ikuto

Si ?-

Me gustas -dijo ikuto

(Amu se sonrojó )

Enserio ...?-dijo amu

Claro y solo me falta saber si tu también -

Aaaaaaa que yo ...bueno lo e pensado y también me gustas -

Entonces quieres ser mi novia ?-

Aaaaa que es muy ...bueno ... Yo ... Nose -dijo amu

(Ikuto de acerca a ella y la besa )

Amu se quedo muy sorprendida

Y ahora ? Qué piensas -dijo ikuto

Ikuto...esta bien -dijo amu

Tranquila , también es mi primer beso -dijo ikuto

Aaaaa cállate ..., no es eso solo que ...-

Ahora yo tengo tu corazón -dijo ikuto

Que ?-

Tu tienes la llave de mi corazón y yo la tuya -dijo ikuto enseñando su llave

Hum-dijo amu toda sonrojada

/fin del recuerdo /

Así qué ... También viste eso -dijo amu

Aja -dijo andy

Aaaaaaa que pena !-

amu!-se escucho una voz desconocida para amu

que pasa ?!-

necesito hablar seriamente contigo -

* * *

Hola ! Emmm bueno una disculpa a todos , soy un poco nueva en esto así que ... Tal vez aya faltas de ortografía y eso jeje jeje . , tratare de ser más buena en esto de escribír y por favor déjenme sus reviews enserio es muy lindo leer sus comentaris XD


End file.
